Unworty
by alice jonas
Summary: Darien feels unworthy of Serena's love. Read to find out what happens to their relationship because of this.


Author notes: This is my first story so yea hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

**Unworthy**

I saw her from the corner of my eyes as the exotic red head flitted with me. I watch as her face crumble as the red head touch my face. I saw the tears in her eyes as she fled from the scene, unable to watch my betrayal any longer.

I ran after her but as I got to the elevator, the door shut as I only got a glance of wet face. I ran down the stair to see her walk out of the building. I ran after her only catching her across the street. I caught her by the elbow but she pulled away and continued walking. I caught up to her again and held onto her arm tighter. "Serena, will you just stop and let me explain for just one moment."

"Explain what Darien? Explain how you didn't invite me to your party or how you were flittering with that woman." Serena said angrily.

I wasn't flitting with her. She was flitting with me." Darien corrected.

"Yes, but you did nothing to stop her." Serena pointed out.

Darien groaned. "I wasn't going to let anything happened. I'm with you and if you don't believe that maybe we shouldn't be together." Darien let her go.

"Why do you always do this? Why do you always make it my fault?" Serena asked as she walked always.

"Because you are so childish." He said as he followed her.

"I'm childish that is why you never want me around your friends. You are ashamed of me and our relationship."

"Of course I am. If you weren't so childish and so irresponsible maybe I can introduce you to my friends with out the fear of you doing something stupid."

"You know this was who I am when you got with me."

"And you knew this was how I was when you got with me."

"No, I didn't know this was how you were when I got with you. You used to be different. You used to…never mind because that's all in the past." Serena yelled at him. She continued to walk away as he continued to follow her. "Why are you still following me?"

"I have to make sure you get home okay because knowing you it is impossible for you not to get into trouble. You are too irresponsible and childish to do anything right."

"We aren't together any more so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"It is my responsibility to get you home safely even if we aren't together. Of course you would know nothing about responsibility."

"I get it, I'm irresponsible and childish." The people around them were staring at them

"No, I don't think you do. You always depend on others to get you out of situation because you can't do anything yourself. I'm so tired of always having to worry about you. I'm just so tired of you." he retorted.

"Then just leave. We are stranger to each other now because the Darien I knew and love would never act this way." Serena said as she crossed the street.

"Gosh, you are so annoying." Darien said as he stopped in the middle of the street. "You are so unworthy of being loved."

Serena stopped at his comment. He heard a loud honk as he turn to see a blinding light of a large truck. "Darien!" he heard Serena shouted. Darien shut his eye and prepared himself for 

the impact but all he felt was a push and he fell down on the ground and hit his head on the ground.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Serena on the floor lying in her own pool of blood. Darien quickly ran to Serena's side. He moved the stray hairs away from her face as Serena cough up blood. "Somebody call for help." He shouted. He looked back at Serena as the blood came from her mouth. "It's going to be okay. We'll get you to the hospital and everything will be okay."

"Are you okay?" Serena could barely speak.

"Of course I'm okay. You are the idiot who pushed me out of the way. Why would you do something that stupid?" he said both angrily and sadly.

"I wanted to prove…." Serena could no longer speak as she coughed up more blood. She closed her eyes as if she was dead but the paramedic soon got there and hook her up to the heart monitor and show that she had a pulse.

Darien sat in the waiting room just pace up the hall. "Can you please stop that? You are going to wary a hole into the floor." shouted the brunet. Lita was one of Serena's best friends and she had come as soon as she heard. Serena's red hair and blue hair and blond hair friends and family were all there as well.

"I'm sorry." Darien said as he sat a few chair down from her.

"We'll sorry isn't going to cut it. It's because of you she's in this condition. I know it was a bad idea when she started to date you. You always made her feel like shit."

"I'm never wanted this to happen." Lita just looked at him. She knew that he was hurt as much as she was. She knew that Darien loved Serena.

A doctor came out of the double door as everyone rushed over to him asking about Serena. "She lost a lot of blood and she has a few broken ribs and some of her organ is failing. We did all we could for her, and now all we can do is wait and see."

Darien stayed with her only leaving to use the restroom. There were several time when he almost lost her for good. After two week he broke down and cried. "Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. I know I don't say it and I don't show it but I love you. You are the only one that I have ever loved and I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't matter how sorry I am but I just need you know that I am."

He cupped her porcelain face with his hand and rubbed her cheek gently with his dumb. "These last few months I've been pushing you away is not because I was ashamed of you but because I was scared. I was scared that if you met my friends then you might find them better than me and leave me alone. I was scared that you would realizes that you to good for and that you deserve better than me and you do. I allow that woman to flirt with me because I wanted to feel a little better about myself. But no one could compare to you."

Darien gave a little chuckle. "When I told you that you were unworthy of being love, it was really me who wasn't worthy of being love. You bring so much joy and happiness and comfort to the people who are lucky to have you in there life. You brought joy, light, friendship, family, hope, faith, love and so much more. I was scared that you might leave me like my parents did and take it all away with you and I could handle that. I felt unworthy of you as you were everything I weren't. I felt beneath you. I could see and feel and I knew that you love me. You constantly told me and your constant presence and just the way you looked at me told me that you love me. Yet, I was scared of it all. I was scared of the way I was feeling and I shut you out and I pushed you away.

"If you come back I will do anything for you even if that means leaving you. I love you and I always will so please just wake up and open your eyes. I love you so much. just wake up." He buried his face onto Serena's bed and cried.

Serena slowly opened her eye and looked to the side of her bed to see Darien crying. She slowly raised her hand and patted his head, annoying the pain in her side. Darien felt her finger run through his hair. He look up and saw that Serena was awake.

"I love you." She smiled at him.


End file.
